60.000 Balazos
Solo skirmish game in the WH40k universe. You need "6 Balazos" rules to play (which you can find on the 19th Century section). Rules in Spanish: 6 0 . 0 0 0 B A L A Z O S 60.000 BALAZOS es una variante de 6 BALAZOS que te pone al mando de una escuadra de humanos o seudo-humanos en el ominoso universo de Warhammer 40.000. Las siguientes reglas no intentan recrear las características canónicas y oficiales de las tropas. Por el contrario, reflejan mi visión particular de cómo me gustaría que se comportase cada tropa. Utilizaremos las reglas estándar de 6 BALAZOS, con las excepciones que se mencionan a continuación. ATRIBUTOS En vez de Piernas, Gatillo y Oraciones, los atributos serán Movimiento, Disparo y Salvación, respectivamente. Los valores de los atributos son estándar para cada tipo de tropa: · Cultista: +4, +0, +0 · Cultista con arma pesada:' +2, +2, +0' · Guardia Imperial:' +3, +0, +1' · Guardia Imperial con arma pesada:' +1, +2, +1' · Marine espacial:' +2, +1, +3' · Marine espacial con arma pesada:' +0, +3, +3' · Exterminador: +2, +2, +4 · Exterminador con arma pesada:' +0, +4, +4' Puedes jugar una campaña, pero no podrás aumentar los atributos originales de los PJs. REGLAS ESPECIALES · Armas futuristas:' todas las armas de disparo son de repetición y/o explosivas, por lo que' afectarán a todos los personajes visibles situados a 1” o menos del objetivo, tanto PJs como PNJs. · Artillería: son armas pesadas que funcionan como las ametralladoras en 6 BALAZOS. · Cargas: un personaje que realice una acción de correr puede cargar contra un enemigo situándose adyacente a menos de 1” del mismo. Cuando esto suceda, lanza 1D6 por cada personaje, sumando: · Marines: +3 · Exterminadores: +4 · Dreadnoughts: +7 · Arma cuerpo a cuerpo o pistola: +1 (+2 si usa dos de estas armas, o una a dos manos). El personaje que menos obtenga será eliminado (sin tirada de Salvación ni de Potra). En caso de empate, será eliminado el personaje que sufrió la carga. Si un personaje saca 6 en el dado y su oponente sólo 1, éste será eliminado, independientemente de todo lo demás. Si pierde un dreadnought será eliminado, aunque le quedara más de una vida. Los PNJs cargarán siempre que puedan hacerlo y tengan ventaja en el combate. Si tienen desventaja, lanza 1D6: cargarán si sale 1 ó 2. En cualquier caso, siempre cargarán si únicamente cuentan con armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La cobertura no influye en las cargas. Cuando combatan los PJs heridos en un brazo, en una pierna o aterrorizados, lanza 2D6 y toma el peor resultado. En cualquier caso, un personaje que no cargue nunca podrá situarse a menos de 1” de un enemigo vivo. · Carga demoledora:' puedes elegir esta opción al inicio de uno de tus turnos, una sola vez' en cada batalla. Cuando realices una carga demoledora, todos los PJs deberán correr e intentar cargar. A cambio, podrás repetir una vez todas las tiradas de movimiento y combate de los PJs, tomando el mayor resultado para cada tirada. · Dreadnoughts: se comportan como un exterminador con arma pesada, pero tienen 5 vidas. Cada vez que disparen, podrán hacerlo con todas sus armas (a diferencia de los demás personajes). · Ejércitos: tú controlas una escuadra de entre 3 y 10 PJs (normalmente 5). Puede haber escuadras de PNJs que luchen a tu lado. En tal caso, seguirán las mismas normas que el resto de PNJs, sólo que atacarán a tus enemigos (y también serán atacados por éstos). Si hay muchos PNJs, bastará con que describas a los más relevantes. · Granadas: son armas pesadas que sólo pueden usarse a menos de 10” de distancia. Ignoran la cobertura. Afectan a todos los personajes situados a 2” o menos del objetivo (excepto aquéllos fuera del alcance máximo). · Héroes: además de su acción, pueden realizar 1 carga o 1 disparo adicional al finalizar su activación, incluso aunque ya hubieran cargado. · Lanzallamas: son armas pesadas que sólo pueden usarse a menos de 25” de distancia. Ignoran la cobertura. Afectan a todos los personajes situados a 2” o menos del objetivo (excepto aquéllos fuera del alcance máximo). · Motocicletas: en vez de Movimiento suman +8. · Pistolas: restan -1 por cada 15” de distancia (en vez de cada 25”). · Poderes psíquicos:' en vez de realizar ninguna otra acción, el psíquico puede usar sus' poderes. Para ello escoge a cualquier enemigo situado a menos de 25” de distancia, incluso aunque no sea visible. Lanza 1D6 (+1 si el objetivo está a menos de 10”). Si sale 6+, el objetivo es eliminado (o pierde 1 vida si se trata de un dreadnought). · Recuperar equipamiento: si un PJ finaliza su activación a 1” o menos de un PJ muerto, podrá tomar cualquier equipamiento de éste (intercambia las miniaturas). · Retropropulsores: en vez de Movimiento suman +8 y saltan sobre cualquier cosa. Ignoran obstáculos y terreno abrupto. Siempre deben posarse al finalizar su movimiento. © José Manuel Ordás Miguélez, 2014. Category:Science Fiction